In Remembrance
by BringOnTheWonder1997
Summary: The Order and the DA read In Remembrance. How will they react to their own futures?
1. Chapter 1

_Set after Christmas so the DA has been formed, but before they were discovered. The Azkaban break out has not yet happened._

It all started on a rainy Tuesday afternoon. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, doing his dreaded paperwork and thinking about the Order (how lucky they were that Arthur was still with them!), wishing that something interesting would happen. Of course, he couldn't express these desires out-loud – he had a reputation to uphold.

Sadly, this reputation was preventing him from strangling the idiot of a Minister Fudge, who was still refusing the believe Voldemort was back. Did Voldemort need to start a duel in the middle of the Ministry for them to believe? He hoped not – he knew he'd most likely be the one on the other end of the duel. Unless it was Harry. Actually, it probably would be Harry.

It nearly always was.

The poor boy had no luck at all.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a bang that (not so) unfortunately destroyed all of his paperwork. Oh dear.

The he remembered that the Ministry probably wouldn't take it-was-destroyed-in-a-bang-and-flash-of-light as an excuse – especially in this political climate.

There was a piece of paper sitting on his desk that hadn't been there before – despite all the other papers that _had_ been.

Warily, he cast a variety of obscure enchantments but the paper seemed innocent. Maybe too innocent.

Cautiously he picked the parchment up, still muttering under his breath and waving his wand. Still nothing. Slowly he unfolded the paper, read its contents and promptly dropped it.

The parchment read:

_Dear Albus Dumbledore (I couldn't be bothered to write all of your middle names)_

_ I am writing to you from the future, as hard as that may be to believe. As proof of my identity, one Christmas I must buy you a pair of lovely woollen socks instead of a book. I would have loved to have sent more information, but I cannot transfer it all through the time-stream so this will have to do. This piece of writing was taken from the mass eulogy for those who died in the Second War. Read it either at Hogwarts or at the next meeting of the Order, but either way my younger self, and all members of the DA (excepting Miss Edgecombe) must be present for the text to reveal itself._

_ Yours Sincerely_

_ Harry Potter_

Dumbledore was in shock. Not that you could tell (he'd perfected the art of acting like he was never surprised long ago, it went with his reputation). A letter from the future. From a future Mr. Potter. Sounding like he was from a post-war environment. He was right! Harry had died and come back to life (he tried not to think how odd that sounded, even in _his_ head.)

Now, to read it at Hogwarts or at the next Order meeting. He decided the next Order meeting. After all, if he read it at Hogwarts, the Ministry would undoubtedly intervene. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. (Umbridge knowing the future. Oh dear.)

Okay, at the next Order meeting. This was tomorrow. Now to get all members of the 'DA' to the meeting without being caught (good job the meeting was on a Saturday. Almost too convenient.) Did they really all have to come? Would it work without them? As he contemplated these thoughts the last line of the letter glowed red.

That was settled then. They definitely had to come.

Molly Weasley was so going to shout at him for this. He best bring earplugs when he told her.

oOo

The next morning he sent out a message to Harry to invite all members of the 'DA' to his office tonight – all apart from Miss Edgecombe. He told the Order that they were having some guests tonight but only told Sirius, Remus, Alastor, Molly and Arthur who they were. Molly needed a chance to get her shouting out of her system. He wouldn't tell her why they had to be there though - she'd find out with everyone else. She was only told it was of critical importance. Not that that had cooled her temper – thank God for the earplugs.

Not that she knew he was wearing them.

That probably would've enticed more screeching.

oOo

Later that afternoon the DA (minus Miss Edgecombe) were gathered in his office.

"Where's Marietta?" Cho Chang asked.

"Miss Chang, I have some very interesting news which is not allowed to be shared with her."

"Why not Sir?"

"I don't know but the informant who told me not to give her the information is very reliable. In fact, you all know him."

"Who is it Sir?" Several of them asked curiously (well the ones who weren't petrified of being in the presence of Albus Dumbledore. Mr. Creevy really shouldn't be breathing like that – his heart beat was far too fast.)

"It is a message from the future."

Hermione Granger looked far too excited, and liable to ask too many complicated questions. He was anticipating a headache but not until later in the evening, so he continued. "From the future Mr. Potter."

There was a sudden outbreak of noise.

It looked like that headache was approaching faster than he would like.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

He had spent the last twenty minutes talking, the last fifteen of which answered Miss Granger's questions. Everyone else had been fully satisfied by the questions answered in the first five minutes. Miss Granger had expected a ten minute conversation on various theories of time travel and a further five minutes to discuss in what situations they could be properly applied.

He now had a headache.

How did Miss Granger learn this information?

He was sure he didn't learn it until he was at least seventeen.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Getting everyone through the Floo had taken longer than he thought it would. He'd sent Harry, Miss Granger and the Weasley's through first (they knew where they were going) before explaining to the other members of the DA where they were going and what they might encounter – dark artefacts (it was a house belonging to the Blacks) or Sirius Black ('Isn't he a murderer?)

Arriving at Headquarters had been slightly less stressful. Molly Weasley had already known the children were going to be there and everyone else was less inclined to either shout (like Molly) or ask questions (like Miss Granger). They were still curious of course, but they restrained their questions at the look on his face.

Upon hearing the situation, there was a myriad of questions which he delegated to Miss Granger, under the guise of letting her help. It did sooth his headache – all he had to do was nod, smile and correct her on some small errors.

It was quite relaxing – more so than he was used to. The Ministry usually flooed him once every half hour to complain, or to ask him meaningless questions. It was very irritating. There was one good thing about the bad press he was getting – he had far more free time.

It was quite a nice change.

After about another ten minutes (a couple of last minute questions and everyone to go and grab a snack and go to the toilet. Albus wondered why – they weren't exactly reading a whole book) everyone settled in the Black dining room. It lived up to its name. Molly had not yet attacked this particular room with her cleaning supplies, but it was the only one to seat them all comfortably.

The windows (which showed a miserable day) were filthy, the curtains damp and moth-riddled. The long wooden table in the middle of the room was only protected from rotting by the numerous enchantments placed on it by its long deceased owners. Everyone settled into seats around the table and looked at him expectantly.

It was quite creepy.

"I shall read."

"_**In Remembrance**_

"…_**In Remembrance to"**_

Albus paused for a moment, reading the first name, the others gathered around the table holding their breaths anxiously.

"_**Severus Snape…."**_

There was not a dramatic gasp like of some American sit-com. All that happened was silence. Whilst many people gathered around the table (most of them) didn't particularly like Snape, none of them, not even Sirius, actually wanted him to die.

Severus showed no reaction to his own death, aside from a slight tightening in the lines around his eyes and mouth, going a shade paler, and a hidden look of determination, buried deep beneath near to impenetrable Occlumency shields.

There was a small moment of silence, in memory of the Potions Master.

"…_**.A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor…"**_

Now he showed visible distaste, acting as though he had not found out he was die at some point in the near future. How like Severus.

The others in the room were curious. Gryffindors were known for their bravery. What was it that Snape had done that was so brave? Especially considering that it was Snape – him being even slightly Gryffindor-like was a disaster waiting to happen.

"_**...without all the red and gold crap."**_

And now a noticeable sigh of relief that had the more competitive Gryffindors frowning slightly.

The word crap sounded odd coming from the mouth of Albus Dumbledore. Several people started and looked at him weirdly.

Albus Dumbledore didn't swear.

His brother would disagree with that statement.

(Then again, Aberforth would disagree with pretty much anything positive about his brother.)

"…_**In Remembrance to" **_He stopped again, reading the second name. After he had, he almost couldn't bear to read it aloud and was going to skip over it, had it not been for the lines to glow in a fiery red as he considered the thought.

"_**Fred Weasley…"**_

There was silence for a moment. Then the room erupted in noise. George and Molly both launched themselves at Fred, followed seconds later by Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Bill sat in shock as did Harry and many other members of the DA. Fred was ... well, Fred. He couldn't die.

If Fred, one of the happiest and funniest people most of them there knew, it could happen to anyone. Realisation dawned in their eyes. It could be any one of them in this room next.

Albus hated to see some of the innocence leave their eyes.

Molly was still clutching her son like she would never let him go, like she was his lifeline, or maybe he was hers; solid proof that her son still lived and breathed.

She was whimpering quietly, "Not Freddie, not Freddie, please not Freddie."

"…_**Who fought bravely to the very end…."**_

He'd lived and died fighting. For some of them gathered there, that fact eased the pain – Fred was going to be gone, _soon_, and never come back.

Fred smiled slightly – he was going to go down fighting.

…_**And whose jokes will forever brighten his other half…**_

George ... who was shaking beside his twin, grasping his wrist tightly – too tightly. He would have bruises tomorrow.

Fred couldn't care less.

His brother had him for now.

…_**And will loyally await his soul mate and brother…**_

George was definitely alive.

They couldn't decide whether that was a relief or a curse – George doomed to be the only twin, lost without Fred or him also being dead, Molly losing two sons.

… _**With many jokes…**_

_**...he's got forever to think of them, right?**_

"You better have some good ones by the time you get up there," George joked weakly.

"I probably will." Fred smiled gently back.

…_**In Remembrance to Dobby…**_

__"NO!" Harry didn't like that – the small elf had saved his life multiple times and was always so sweet and funny (if eccentric)

Some of the people in the room were confused – who was Dobby?

…_**Who was more free and full of love…**_

_**...than any elf, and most humans.**_

Very true.

Ron added "And wore bloody brilliant socks."

Hermione hit him.

…_**.In Remembrance to Remus J. Lupin….**_

"No," Sirius moaned.

Tonks had gone white and gripped his hand (which no one had noticed she was holding) tighter, refusing to let go of him for a second. Sirius leaned forwards and squeezed his shoulder for reassurance. Harry's eyes were wide.

_**...the last real Marauder...**_

That meant Sirius was dead. Harry whimpered. He'd lost them all. The same thought had occurred to Hermione who grabbed his hand but Sirius was too upset at his best friend's death to notice his own until Remus nudged him. He pointed at Harry. Sirius reviewed that last comment in his head before whipping his head towards his godson who was slumped in his seat, ice white.

The rest of the room was shocked – all of the pranksters were being killed off; Remus, Sirius and Fred. Sirius who at school had been the life and soul of the party (along with James). And now both of them dead before the age of forty.

The world was cruel.

…_**who was not just a wonderful father…**_

Remus choked on thin air. He'd had a child? He could guess who with... He hoped his child would have their mother.

…_**.a incredible husband and brave hero…**_

At least he'd died like a hero – he'd be remembered as such.

_**...as well as a freakin' awesome werewolf.**_

He was actually being remembered positively as a werewolf – the curse he'd been burdened with his whole life? That had been the bane of his life – the cause for him being unable to get a job, even associate with 'normal' people, even out of the full moon?

Luna Lovegood frowned at the disbelieving look on his face. He might be a werewolf but that didn't make him any less of a person – he'd been a brilliant teacher, much better than Umbridge (not that that was difficult). Why couldn't the Ministry see that?

…_**.In Remembrance to Nymphadora Tonks…**_

Remus tightened his hold on Tonk's hand. Their child was an orphan.

Sirius gripped on tighter to Harry.

…_**who died for 'the greater good'…**_

Albus flinched at that phrase.

_**...and would probably hex me for calling her Nymphadora.**_

Tonks smiled weakly. "They know me well."

Sirius attempted (badly) to lighten the mood, "Hardly. Everyone knows you hate that name. I wouldn't be surprised if even the Japanese called you Tonks."

…_**In Remembrance of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody….**_

Tonks reacted more to this death than she had to her won, her reaction was equal to hearing that Remus was dead. She was as white as a ghost and looked near to fainting. Alastor did not look surprised, merely grim. "I was expecting this in the last war."

…_**whose motto 'constant vigilance' kept him alive…**_

Everyone in the room grinned at that – everyone except Snape who looked grimmer as more and more of the text was read aloud.

_**...and scared the crap out of some kids too.**_

The DA students smiled fondly, remembering occasions when they or their friends had reacted in an extravagant way to Moody's motto. Some of them blushed. Fred whispered something to George that made him smile weakly and persuaded his mother to hit him lightly on the arm.

…_**In Remembrance of Tom Marvelo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort….**_

"WHAT!" was the general consensus. Voldemort was dead. Most of them had already worked that out but the confirmation was reassuring. The room was more shocked that Voldemort was being almost honoured in this remembrance speech much like the others. Who had written this? _Harry Potter_ had sent this? Would they be on to the eulogies of the Death Eaters next?

…_**who was pretty cool and cute when he was younger…**_

Voldemort had been hot? Many in the room choked (particularly the younger generation had never known him outside of his snake-like, red-eyed appearance).

Several of the older generation winced (Minerva McGonagall had gone to school with him. He'd been in fourth year, her in seventh year).

…_**but who got his ass thoroughly kicked in the end**_

Everyone in the room cheered at that (Snape included, just very quietly).

Harry was just relieved – he'd spent every year since he'd known he was a wizard fighting. It would be good to have a relaxing year and not _have_ to fight to survive. As Ron said, a nice quiet life.

…_**In Remembrance of Albus Dumbledore…**_

All of the room protested at that. Albus Dumbledore was dead?

Harry was in shock. Voldemort was dead. Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Sirius and Dumbledore were dead (not that the deaths of Moody and Snape weren't important.) Would it be his fate to survive this war only to find that everyone had died around him? Would Ron and Hermione's name be next on the list? Or would it be his own?

The room seemed to fit his dark, depressing thoughts.

…_**whose past and wisdom confused us…**_

Several people smirked weakly at this humour, all remembering instances where Dumbledore had absolutely baffled them with his random and yet perfectly suited sayings of wisdom, whether hundreds of years old, or invented by himself. Even Albus knew that his cryptic remarks were sometimes utterly unhelpful.

"To a well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure," he whispered softly.

…_**whose seeming betrayal shocked us…**_

Albus Dumbledore? Betrayal? Again with the Death Eater eulogies.

Who had written _this_?

Albus started – it sounded like they'd found out about his deepest shames and fears, which he had hidden away from the world for so long. Aberforth looked bitterly at him. Wait a minute ... 'who's _past_ and wisdom confused us'. Albus actually visibly paled. Several people looked at him in concern (assuming it was about his death). Hadn't he basically just said he wasn't afraid of dying?

…_**but actually who turned out to be an okay guy in the end...**_

Of course he was an alright guy in the end, he's Albus Dumbledore! (Dumbledore, who was using Occlumency, was slightly creeped out by the number of people who refused to drop one of his names; they all called him Albus-Dumbledore even inside their heads.)

_**...despite the whole 'almost killing Harry' thing.**_

Despite the _what_?

He'd tried to kill Harry? In what parallel world had this come from – Voldemort was hot, Snape was a hero and Dumbledore had tried to kill Harry. Such a strange world.

Sirius, who was already upset with Dumbledore's utter refusal to let him out of the house, growled menacingly. He'd tried to hurt Harry. His temper was already riled up with the betrayal statement – he'd seen what betrayal could do, seen how it could come from anyone at anytime. Although, if Dumbledore was a traitor they were all dead.

Aberforth just shook his head expectantly.

_**In Remembrance to Bellatrix Lestrange…**_

"Yes!" Neville, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks and the Weasley children exclaimed, most of them punching the air in jubilation. Bellatrix was dead! Sirius had refused to admit any sort of relation from about the age of fourteen. Tonks had grown up knowing her aunt was a murderer and a torturer. She didn't particularly care if her aunt died or not. (Actually she wanted her to die. She deserved it.)

… _**Because it's was awesome how Molly slapped her with that Avada Kedavra!**_

Molly?

Molly Weasley?

Most of the room choked at that and as one, all heads swivelled towards the blushing matriarch who insisted on everyone playing fair and thought that tickling charms could potentially be dangerous (well, around Fred and George they could). It even seemed to shake George out of his depression, his mouth gaping wide as he stared at his mother looking more like his twin than ever. In fact all of the Weasley children had the same disbelieving look on their face, and Arthur was looking at his wife like she was an alien from another planet.

_**She deserved everything she got and more.**_

No one disagreed with that.

Bellatrix Lestrange had definitely gotten what she deserved.

…_**In Remembrance of Colin Creevey…**_

Colin himself went pale. His friends leapt onto him quicker than Molly had jumped onto her son, tears already springing to their eyes. Colin was only fourteen. Thank goodness his brother had been too young to join the DA.

Ginny was one of the most upset – Colin had been one of the few people who had been nice to her after the fiasco of her first year. Despite the fact that she had gotten him petrified.

Harry groaned softly. He didn't know Colin that well. He decided he'd get to know the small, talkative, camera-loving boy better. He was so innocent.

…_**who we really didn't know too well…**_

Okay, some of the more logical people (and those who didn't know Mr Creevey at all) thought, so it probably wasn't someone in his year – year mates tended to know each other decently, especially in times of war (unless it was a Slytherin and what were the chances of a Slytherin writing this?).

…_**but took a lot of pictures and died fighting in a war…**_

Colin was proud but too distraught to show his pride. He knew he was going to die and he was only fourteen. At least he was going to go down fighting.

…_**so he must've done something good…**_

…_**besides stalking Harry.**_

Most people's lips twitched slightly – at Colin's involuntary blush. His cheeks were now a decent shade of red and darkening with every person that looked at him. By the time they started to red again he would've fitted in well at a circus.

…_**In Remembrance of Hedwig…**_

All traces of humour vacated the room at this line. Everyone spun towards Harry; they knew how much he loved his precious owl.

Harry was as white as a sheet and, for the first time since they'd started to read, tears welled up in the back of his eyes as his throat burned like he'd swallowed a pile of ashes. And that's what these would be in a few short years, nothing more than ashes. He looked despondently around the room. A good number of them would be dead – and he'd personally known all of them. Was it his fault? Was he really the weapon – Ginny had tried to convince him otherwise but this...

And Dumbledore still refused to look at him.

Hermione hugged him gently and Ron gave him a sympathetic look.

Lavender and Parvati made soft distressed noises in the backs of their throats.

_**...Harry actual first friend…**_

He had been eleven when he'd gotten his first friend?

The people who caught the connotations decided to dig deeper into Harry's home life.

_**...who lived and died soaring.**_

Harry smiled lightly at that – Hedwig had died in the air, the only way he'd have ever wanted her to go.

There was a moment of silence.

Everyone turned towards Dumbledore expectantly. "There isn't any more text, it's finished." He put the parchment back onto the dark wooden table. Upon it touching the surface it burst into flames and disintegrated into a small pile of ashes, much like Fawkes on his burning days.

This time the moment of silence was much longer.

"I need to get the students back to school before Professor Umbridge notices. The teachers need to get back too," Dumbledore said softly.

The entire room, everyone, had the same thought. 'Why couldn't Umbridge have died?'


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a load of requests to continue this, and I know that even though it's been over a year, I needed to get back my enthusiasm for long Harry Potter pieces - it was stolen by Merlin and Avengers fics x Sorry x But please read and review anyway x I don't know if I'll continue past this - it depends on the recpetion this gets x So review quickly, or else you might be waiting a while again :)**

They sat there in a daze, none of them sure of what to do, what to say. They hadn't wanted to know this - hey didn't want to notice this. They'd all been much happier before this, before they'd known who of them was going to die.

Molly had still not let go of Fred.

All of them were speechless with shock and horror.

Harry couldn't think. It was his fault, it was all his fault.

It seemed that his thoughts were visible on his face because Hermione took one look at him and slapped him on the arm. "It's not your fault Harry!"  
>Everyone looked at him, Ron and Ginny frowning. "Harry?"<p>

Harry looked away, unable to look them in the eyes. Instead he caught Sirius' gaze, sad and solemn. There was something like understanding there, mingled with an odd anger.

"It wasn't your fault," Sirius told him.

Harry exploded. "How do you know it wasn't? This is the future!"

"How do you know it _was_?" Remus countered.

"Because the list was of people who died because of Voldemort! And that's my fault."

Sirius got up and crossed the room, standing protectively behind his godson. He put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "No it isn't."

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

Sirius went around and knelt on the floor, tucking up Harry's chin. The others looked away from the intimate gesture and pretended that they couldn't hear the conversation.

Harry looked as lost and scared as a child, confused and alone. His eyes were glassy with tears. "How do you know that?"

"Because what Voldemort does is _Voldemort's_ fault." He ignored the winces that passed around the room. "Not yours."

"But he's after _me_," Harry whispered.

"And that's his fault not yours." Sirius stepped back, realising he couldn't get this through Harry's head all in one night. He did wonder where Harry's tendency to self-guilt came from, and had a funny feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

As Sirius stepped back he caught Tonks' sympathetic gaze, which reminded him that they were not alone in the room. His eyes flicked away and his cheeks flushed.  
>Hermione squeezed his arm.<p>

Dumbledore stood up regretfully. "I need to get the children back to school."

Some of them, like Cho Chang, looked grateful for a chance to leave and did so, backing away down the corridors and to where they had Floo'd in. Albus followed them, getting them back into the school without being noticed.

Next it was McGonagall and Snape to leave, the stern Transfiguration Professor wiping her red eyes on a tissue. The Potions Master was stoic and looked positively unfazed by the news of his impending demise.

Other students had to be gently ushered out, by Tonks who looked shaken by her own death, but it didn't appear to have properly sunk in yet. Those students were ones like the Quidditch team and Colin and Dennis Creevey, who looked petrified.

The room cleared until it was just Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the Weasley's. The Weasley's all crowded around Fred, as close to him as possible. Harry and Hermione were pressed together as well, taking comfort in each other. Hermione rested her head on the shoulder of the boy who was practically her brother.

Ron looked on almost jealously, but too drained by the revelations of the day to do anything about it.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and buried his face into her bushy hair. Sirius came over and sat on his other side, next to him on the sofa. Remus remained where he was on the sofa.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked in a tone completely different to usual, defeated and tired.

"We make sure that none of this happens," Sirius told her, eyes hardening.

Harry nodded wordlessly, feeling Hermione nod her agreement as well.

"Voldemort doesn't get to win. And now he won't."

None of them said that despite everything they didn't know where it when these deaths would occur and thus they were powerless to stop it.

They knew what bring powerless felt like. And they really didn't need that now - not like this.

Everyone needed a little hope sometimes, when the struggle got too hard and the hill too steep.

None of them spoke until Albus returned. He looked distressed and there was a undercurrent of something unmovable in his eyes. "I'm sorry," He offered. "The children need to go back to school. Professor Umbridge seems curious as to where they've gone."

Harry restrained a hiss at the mention of the vile woman who tortured school children, but only barely. It didn't seem like she was doing it to any of the younger children, only the older ones. But still, it made Harry's insides burn with fury.

Remus leant forward at the open hostility towards Umbridge. Though he, himself, didn't like her, he wondered what she had done to upset them this badly. "What has she done."

Harry's mouth clamped shut, tighter than a clam, and Hermione refused to look any of the adults in the eye.

"Nothing. She's done nothing."

Remus very much doubted that, but took one look at Harry's hard-as-flint eyes and decided to ask again later.

The raven haired teenager nudged the bushy haired girl, who was practically sitting on his lap, and stood up stiffly. He started to edge out of the room, not really knowing what to do, but Molly stopped him before he got too far, finally relinquishing her grip on Fred. On his way past get to exit through the door, she grabbed into his wrist and swing him round, into an awkward half-hug. Tears streamed down her face and Harry's shoulders shook, but when they pulled apart his eyes were dry.

"You're a part if this family too, you know," she told him, knowing what he was thinking.

Harry's lip twitched upwards in a parody of a smile. He didn't know what to say, at a loss for words. He'd known before, but this was the first time the sentiment had been expressed aloud.

Still feeling as though he was intruding, he stepped back and allowed Molly to hug Hermione no less tightly and then the two teens grasped wrists as they walked out of the room to the Floo, Sirius watching the pair worriedly.

Remus and Sirius left then, making sure all of the teenagers were gone, leaving the Weasley's alone.

Molly collapsed heavily into a chair, her legs giving out beneath her. Arthur stood behind her, one hand holding hers, the other clasping into the back of the chair so tightly his knuckles shone white. Fred and George was wrapped around each other, as though they couldn't be separated if they held each other tight enough. Ron sat alone, his fingernails biting into his palms and drawing blood. Ginny was hugging Bill fiercely, hoping that her older brother could make everything better.

He couldn't.

All of them stared at Fred, like he might vanish if they looked away for a single moment.

Fred's lips twitched. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not dead _yet_."

The joke was in bad taste, but somehow entirely Fred, and Ginny looked away. George weakly coughed a laugh.

"We know now, yeah? We can stop it." His voice was slightly too high and too fast to be normal, but none of them commented on it, instead remaining silent and still.

It was Ginny that ruined the stillness. She pulled away from Bill and launched herself forwards, tangling herself into the mess that was the twins. Ron followed, no less hurriedly, and Bill came up behind. Molly and Arthur watched five of their children clutch at each other and despite themselves couldn't fight the urge to smile. The pair went over as well, Molly settling onto the sofa where she could feel Fred pressed up against her side and pulling Ginny onto her lap. Her little girl was getting a bit too big for this, but she needed it.

They sat there as a family until they had cried all their tears for a future that would not happen. Getting up stiffly, Molly dried her cheeks.

"Come on. You need to get back to school." She had no doubt that Albus had come up with some sort of excuse, but Harry would need someone now. He would need his friends because he'd never learnt to trust adults, the only reason why they'd already let him go back to school.

She kissed each of them and hugged Fred extra tightly, thanking God that tomorrow was a Saturday, so that she could have them Floo over. She knew that tonight she would have nightmares about it and that she would be restless tomorrow until she had seen them safe with her own eyes.

The children files off, back towards the Floo. Ron and Ginny went first, then the twins.

The second they vanished, Molly burst into tears, feeling Arthur and Bill hug her tightly between them.

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts, the students had all found their way back into the Room of Requirement, unsure of where to go from this. It was one thing to consider the idea that they could die, another entirely to <em>know<em> it.

Colin Creevey, only fourteen, was going to die. And everyone there knew it. They stared at him, like he was something they'd never seen before, foreign and alien.

Colin looked away and wrapped an arm around Dennis, who was sniffling.

None of them knew where to go from here.

So instead, they waited for the Golden Trio, because those three knew what to do when anything happened.

Even this.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter didn't take as long as the last one, even though it's shorter x I suppose that's a sign of improvement x I don't know yet if I'll deal with the Dursleys yet, or go back to Hogwarts in the next chapter x But I have an idea of where this is going, so my delays should only be due to may workload, which means that the chapters may come faster xx Please read and review xx**

It might not be been explicitly mentioned, but both Sirius and Remus had caught the hints that not all was well with Harry's home life, regardless of how shell-shocked they were right now. By unspoken agreement, they decided to have this night to grieve - for each other, for Harry, for themselves, for everyone that they'd lost. Tonight was simply to remember them, to remember the times when Peter was their friend and James was still alive and Remus had new clothes and Sirius' eyes weren't always hollow. To remember all of them on the day that Harry was born, and the happy gurgling child that they'd known instead of the solemn teenager with too old eyes.

They just needed the time to reflect and mourn before they could move on. After all, it wasn't like they were going to die tomorrow.

So Sirius went and raided the kitchen of its alcohol, which was already at a far lower level than it usually would be, Molly clearing it out when she'd heard that children would be in the house, in conjunction that no one should be drinking at headquarters, whether they lived there or not. Still, he had few bottles stashed away for emergencies such as this and it was definitely the right time to get them out. He knew that Remus wasn't likely to drink anything, too worried about losing control, as he was prone to do, so it would be mostly for him, unless someone decided to stay at headquarters (which was very unlikely, who would willingly want to hang around here?).

In that case, he could leave a few bottles still hidden away inside the house in case he needed them at a later date. It wasn't like he'd be allowed to leave the house long enough to pick up enough bottles of whiskey to keep him sane.

He joined Remus in the parlour, one of the few rooms that hadn't been commandeered for Order use, and poured the werewolf a glass of whiskey, knowing that he would likely nurse it for the whole evening, before sinking into the chair opposite.

Neither of them said a word until Tonks slid into the room, making a failed attempt at quiet. She sat down and Sirius pushed a drink towards her and she took it in a shaking hand. Remus leant forwards and held it for a moment.

"What do we do now?" She asked, sounding lost.

Sirius answered, "What we always do."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Survive when things get tough."

Tonks looked at him for a moment, before her eyes flickered down to where Remus was still holding her hand and the corner of her mouth twitched up as she squeezed his fingers. "We're already doing that."

Sirius finished his drink in a single gulp before reaching for the bottle.

* * *

><p>The three of them woke up the next morning in the parlour, Sirius lying on his mother's prized table, and Remus and Tonks sprawled together on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. The original awakening was a mess of hurried movements and flushed cheeks but Sirius' head hurt too much for him to tease them at the moment. He'd do it later.<p>

(He did wonder though how Tonks had managed to get Remus that drunk last night - though he couldn't remember it, Sirius himself had never succeeded before).

Tonks awoke with a groan, untangling herself as quickly as she was able to make herself, unwilling as she was to leave Remus' arms, despite it being in the viewing of her cousin.

"My head," Remus moaned, before burrowing his head into the remained of the threadbare carpet and stretching out. He sat up and put a hand to his throbbing head before blinking blearily at them. "What happened last night?"

"I don't remember much past the third glass of whiskey."

"Neither do I," Sirius added, "But whatever happened it ended up with the two of you curled together on the floor. You looked cosy." He managed a weak smirk.

Remus groaned once more, before sitting up and gingerly getting to his feet.

"What are we doing today?"

"Apart from sobering up?" Sirius' eyes turned dark. "We're finding out more about Harry's life. We've missed too much."

Remus nodded sagely while Tonks asked, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear how they were speaking about his home life yesterday? There's something very wrong there, and we're going to find out what."

"And we'll sort it," Sirius finished, his teeth bared.

The problem was how to get the information. It wasn't like Sirius could exactly leave the house and they couldn't go straight to the Dursleys, lacking the knowledge of where they lived. They knew that Dumbledore would be a bad choice to question - he wasn't likely to admit to any faults, nor look deep enough to see them, just in case. McGonagall didn't usually get invested in students personal lives, famous favourite students or not. Molly was probably the best person to ask. Sometimes she gave things away without realising them, or knowing what she could do about them. But it certainly wasn't going to be Sirius who questioned her. There'd be a fight in ten minutes, if not earlier.

Instead they elected Remus to go and talk to the Weasley matriarch, with the two Blacks agreeing to hover silent in the background (for as long as possible).

* * *

><p>As it was, that wasn't nearly long enough. Molly had barely started on second year when Sirius couldn't contain his fury anymore. "Did you think there was nothing wrong when the twins said he'd be locked in his room, bars on the windows?"<p>

Molly looked startled. "I didn't take them seriously - it's the twins. They're far new likely to tell a tale to get them out of trouble."

"Even one like this?" Remus asked gravely.

Molly spluttered for a minute before bursting into tears. "I didn't think of it like that - I don't want to think of it like that. Who would do something like that to Harry?"

"I don't know," Remus growled. "But we're going to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a much faster update, but I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter x I hope I get more for this one, so please read and review to tell me what you think of it xx :)**

The day after the 'reading' Harry called an emergency DA meeting, getting Cho to steal Marietta's coin in order to prevent her from getting the message. None of them knew why, but she'd clearly been left out for a specific reason, and Harry saw no reason to invite her against his older self's wishes. If even Smith was allowed to come, there was clearly something bad that would result from Marietta's presence.

It was easy to see that none of them had slept well that night. Even those that weren't close to the known deceased had dark circles around their eyes, clearly concerned not only for their health but for the people that weren't mentioned.

After all, in a war not all of the rest of them could've made it through. It just wasn't probable.

Strangely, even after everyone arrived - even after the Weasley twins arrived - the silence continued. It seemed that no one could even bring themselves to whisper and that they'd managed to air all of their feelings in the hours since the 'reading'.

They were lucky that it was a Sunday, because what with Umbridge sneaking around, it was very unlikely that either Dumbledore nor McGonagall would be able to cancel their lessons, despite their shock. Umbridge probably would've sacked them on the spot for trying in the current state of the school.

Needless to say, even Hermione wasn't concerned with homework at the moment.

The trio shared a look in front of their audience, and by silent decision all three stood up, holding hands. They said nothing, staring at every member almost blankly.

Luna Lovegood was the next to stand, followed closely by Neville and Ginny and Fred and George and then Colin and Cho and everyone else, even Zachariah Smith.

They stood together, holding hands, knowing that in the long run it might not make any difference, but that it would to now. Just for this moment they would not feel alone, not carry the weight of this knowing by themselves.

Sitting down again and letting go of each other's hands, but still closer together than they'd ever say before, the silence was broken by Dennis' tearful question, "What do we do now?"

All of them looked to Harry. An expression of panic flitted across his face, clearly terrified, but he looked Dennis straight in the eyes as he spoke. "We stop it." His voice didn't betray any of the terror than had been in his previous expression.

"How?" George's voice broke slightly but his eyes were steel. The hand that was clutching onto Fred shook slightly but his knuckles were white.

"We train. We make ourselves as good as possible so that we can fight back. We remember that no matter what happened, who we lost, that Voldemort lost." He was proud of them when only a quarter of them flinched. "We won. We don't make their sacrifices worth less because they died. We make them count."

Even Hermione was looking astounded at his speech, which was strange given that she was best at predicting what he was going to do, what he was going to say next. Her minor was probably the person who knew him best but it was good to know that he could still surprise her on occasion. Still, his cheeks flooded with colour and he sank slightly, hoping that he'd said the right thing. He didn't know where it had come from, only that he couldn't stop himself once he'd started. Hermione's shock turned into a proud smile and she squeezed his hand.

"How are we supposed to do that without Umbridge finding out?"

"I don't know yet. But we'll figure it out - we've got Hermione."

That got a chuckle or two out of them.

"We can do it. We just have to work and believe that we can."

George gave his first hint of a smile since yesterday and for Harry that was a greater victory than anything else he'd achieved.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were gathered in the headmaster's office, away from prying ears and eyes. It had been a challenge evading Dolores Umbridge, but there were still plenty of excuses he hadn't yet used for gathering the heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor together - improved cooperation between the two houses one of them.<p>

McGonagall's eyes were slightly damp but steely, knowing that she would lose some of her Gryffindor's to this senseless war. She was a mother lion protecting her cubs, her family, as most of Gryffindor tower became. Her lions were her family and she would protect them with her life, and although she loved them all she knew there were some she favoured over others - the Marauders, the Golden Trio (as they were fondly nicknamed), the Weasley twins. Harry this year was standing up to that _woman_ that had walked into their home and tried to take it over. He was already made of steel, but seemed more distant over the last few weeks. She couldn't imagine only having one of the twins, how quiet it would be, how lost George would be. He was doing a good impression of it now but she couldn't imagine it for real.

Snape meanwhile was considering his own death. Had he died at the hands of the light, or the dark? He knew he'd died with bravery - apparently likeable Gryffindor - but had he died well? Had he died at the Dark Lord's wand, revealed as a traitor? Did the Potter from the future known the truth? Did everyone else?

Some of the questions he didn't want the answer to.

"What do we do?" McGonagall asked into the silence.

"First we speak with the students. I have no doubt that they will have ideas of their own as what to do," Dumbledore started.

McGonagall interjected, "You can't expect them to make rational decisions when they've found something like this out, can you?"

He looked at her sadly. "Some of our students are already too used to the fact that they could die. I've no doubt that there are already plans underway."

Snape snorted. "None of them, not even Potter, has any idea of how to deal with this, how to deal with a war."

"I know. We will need to prepare them."

"Prepare them!" McGonagall shouted. "We should be trying to stop them. They shouldn't be fighting in a war at all, never mind dying in it."

"And this message from the future had proven that there is nothing we can do on that front. We almost certainly tried in that future and it is obvious that no good came of it. Instead we will have to train them. They will need to be ready. We will need to sort out evacuation plans, how to get the underage students out of the castle if the battle comes to Hogwarts."

"You know it will," Snape told Dumbledore. "Hogwarts is stronger than the ministry, particularly at the moment. The Dark Lord would not leave the taking of Hogwarts to chance, not with you here." Not even the Dark Lord would be fool enough to leave Hogwarts until last, with Dumbledore as Headmaster.

"I know. The Order will need a way to access the castle and we will need to lock down all other passages - Pettigrew knows them all well, and may be able to enter through one, despite the wards. Even so they could lay a trap on the outside of the wards and we know how commonly Harry uses them to get out of the school. It's just not safe."

With those thoughts in mind they went to work.


End file.
